


forgive all the disturbance i'm creating

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mama Stilinski dies, On Hiatus, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: Derek saves Stiles from bullies when they're kids and they become best friends.Derek thinks Stiles is his mate. Stiles loves Derek more than anything in the world.Derek leaves after his family is massacred. Will he ever come back? Will Stiles ever be able to forgive him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Prompt:](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/2069.html?thread=1942037#t1942037)
>
>> When Stiles was just a kid (5 or so), he met Derek Hale. Derek promised him that when they were both old enough, they would be sort-of-like-married. They even pinky-swore. They're 'boyfriends' until Derek loses his family and leaves Beacon Hills and Stiles behind. When Derek returns, Stiles wants nothing to do with him...but Derek wants to finally claim what's his. (Feel free to mess with ages/timelines if you need to... I just want groveling!Derek and hurt!Stiles)
> 
> I started posting this in 2012, never completed it. On the kinkmeme it got to part 4 (all in chapter 1), and I had started part 5 in my WIP word document, but I never got around to finishing it. 

Stiles cowers in a corner, eyes squeezed shut tightly as he waits for the punch.

“They’re gone, you can open your eyes now.”

Stiles opens his eyes hesitantly. The boy who fought off Stiles' attackers reaches down to give him a hand. He has kind eyes that remind Stiles of the sea and of his mommy so he grabs the older boy’s hand and allows him to help him get up.

“They won’t hurt you anymore. I will protect you.” The boy says, a scowl on his face as he remembers the bullies harassing Stiles. “I’m Derek. What’s your name?”

Stiles lowers his head shyly and mumbles.

“What? I can’t hear you if you mumble to your chin, you know?” Derek says, taking Stiles hand in his as they walk to the edge of the playground.

“My name is Stiles!” Stiles shouts lifting his head up and looking at Derek with defiance, his eyes widen and he lowers his head again. “Thank you for helping me.” Derek laughs and squeezes Stiles’ hand till Stiles looks up at him with a grimace.

“You don’t need to act like that with me. I’m going to protect you. You don’t need to be scared of me. You’ll be like my Snow White” Derek says defiantly as he brushed his hand over the top of Stiles’ buzzed hair. “How old are you?”

“Five. And I’m not Snow White. Snow White is a girl!” Stiles huffs, annoyed.

“I know. But none of the fairytales have boys who need princes.” Derek says. “Also, I’m older. So I know better and I’m going to be your prince.”

“But I am not going to be Snow White!” Stiles says angrily, lower lip sticking out in petulance.

“Fine. You can be plain ol' Stiles. Now come meet my mom.” Derek puts his arm around Stiles' neck and drags him along.

“Ma! I made a new friend. I’m his prince!” Derek pushes Stiles towards his mother and stands tall with his chest sticking out.

Derek’s mother smiles at Stiles, and he blushes when she cups his face, “What’s your name, dear?”

“Stiles.” He murmurs softly, eyes downcast.

“Stiles, is that your real name or a nick name?”

“Mommy named me after my Guppy, but nobody knows how to say it, so she started calling me Stiles.”

Derek’s mom smiles at Stiles and it makes him fill up with happiness, so he reaches back to hold Derek’s hand. “Derek, you better not bully him and you better protect him, okay?”

Derek nods frantically at his mother and she ruffles both their hair before sending them back to the playground.

* * *

When Stiles meets Scott McCall in the second grade, Derek is so angry he refuses to talk to Stiles for weeks, no matter how many times Stiles calls, or how many times Derek’s mom chastises him. He refuses to budge.

It is a beautiful spring afternoon and Derek is playing videogames when Derek’s mom comes and sits down with him to tell him that Stiles’ mom died earlier that day. Derek runs as fast as his legs will carry him, all the way to the hospital. When he reaches the room Scott is patting Stiles awkwardly on the back as he cries.

“Stiles…” his name rips out of Derek’s lungs like an apology and Derek’s heart breaks when big brown eyes turn towards him and Stiles lets out an anguished cry Stiles as he rips himself out of Scott’s arms and runs to him.

“I’m so sorry…” Derek whispers into Stiles’ hair as Stiles clings tightly to Derek. “I’m so, so sorry” he whispers over and over.

When the Sheriff comes to take Stiles home, he refuses to let go of Derek, so the Sheriff calls Derek’s mom for permission to let him stay over. Stiles crawls into Derek’s lap in the car, lays his head over Derek’s heart and falls asleep on the ride home. The Sheriff lets Derek carry Stiles up to his room while he goes off on his own. When he lays Stiles down on the bed and goes to pull away, Stiles clings tighter, so he lies down with Stiles, cocooning him in his arms. He can here the Sheriff crying in his room and he pulls Stiles closer, holding him tighter.

Derek wakes up, eyes still closed, feeling more comfortable than he has in his entire life. His heart is soaring and he can feel the warmth of another body beside him. Stiles, his mind supplies. When Stiles shift to move back into Derek, his body pushing into Derek, pleasure jolts through his body. It is something that has been happening more often nowadays, especially when he dreams of Stiles. It alarms him a little, but he’s been reading books about his family’s legacy ever since he was nine years old and his senses had started developing. He has learned a lot about mates and he knows what he’s feeling for Stiles isn’t something to be taken lightly. He knows that his wolf has already chosen a mate, even though he hasn’t even had his first full moon. He wonders what Stiles will say when he finds out.

When Stiles wakes up and remembers that his mother passed away, he cries again as Derek just holds him and tells him that everything will be okay, even though he knows that it won’t. He presses his mouth to Stiles’ and tells him that they will never be separated, even by death. Stiles clutches Derek’s shoulders and tells him to promise. So Derek does, he crosses his heart, hopes to die, stick a needle in his eye if he lies, pinky promises.

“We’ll be like my ma and pa.” Derek whispers and Stiles sniffles and tucks his head under Derek’s chin. “I love you, Stiles.”

Eventually, he pulls Stiles out of bed, makes him and his father some pancakes and takes Stiles out to the park, because Mrs. Stilinski would never have let Stiles' brilliance become dull. And maybe someday everything would hurt a little less.

* * *

Stiles is in the fifth grade when Derek kisses him for the first time. He tells Stiles that they will always be together and Stiles believes him. On their first anniversary, Derek promises Stiles the best date ever, but he never shows up. Three days and a bazillion voicemails later, Derek shows up on his front porch looking like death dragged him there by the scruff of his neck. It is the _only_ reason Stiles lets him through the door.

He hands him a glass of orange juice and yells at Derek for almost fifteen minutes before he’s pressing worried kisses to Derek’s downcast face. Derek drags him all the way to the bedroom and curls up around Stiles. He tells Stiles about himself and what he is. Stiles shoves him off the bed for making up stories, but when Derek grimaces on the ground and shows him the scars, Stiles gets angry that he didn’t trust him enough before. The anger quickly switches to worry when Derek bursts into tears so Stiles clambers off his bed and into Derek’s lap, petting him awkwardly while he cradled the crying boy’s head to his chest.

“Hurt so much… I thought I would die.” Stiles can feel the wet spot grow on his shirt as Derek tells him about his first full moon and how it wasn’t anything like he expected it to be.

“You’re not going to leave me, are you? I don’t think I could live without you.” Derek says when he’s got Stiles pinned underneath him once he’s calmed down. Stiles tongue pressing into his mouth is all the response he needs as he melts wordlessly into the Stiles’ softness.

* * *

Derek meets Kate Argent in the 10th grade. She’s the most popular girl in school and he’s smitten. He thinks it is strange because he thought Stiles was his mate, but he is drawn to Argent. His parents are wary of her when he brings her home. His mother shakes her head disapprovingly and it sends a shiver of guilt up his spine when he thinks of Stiles.

When he kisses Kate for the first time at Jimmy Stone’s party, he feels so guilty he throws up in the basement bathroom right afterwards. That night he climbs up into Stiles room and tells him that he is dating Kate. Derek tells him that Stiles is too young (“You’re in the 7th grade, Stiles! They call me ‘the pervert’ at school!”) and that he couldn’t always be Stiles’ protector. Stiles, to his credit, keeps it together till he kicks Derek out of his room and Derek can hear Stiles' gut-wrenching cries all the way home.

He sees Stiles hang out with Scott more and more as the semester wears on. He is glad Stiles has a best friend in Scott even though he still feels that flare of angry jealousy every time Scott has an arm around _his_ Stiles. He shakes the thought away as soon as it enters his mind. He can still feel the sad rhythm of Stiles heartbeat when he’s not around, but he tries so hard ignores it.

Six months later he breaks up with Kate and is glad to get some distance when Laura invites him to visit her at her university that same weekend. When he gets there, she tells him about the Argents and the Hunters, but his anger at the accusations Laura throws at him have him driving back home the day before he intended to.

Derek sees the lights before he sees the smoke, but the smoke makes him press the accelerator harder. His car is stopped by the sea of people around his house. His heart is racing as he gets out of the car as pushes his way through the crowd. He can see the firefighters and the reporters and he runs towards the house. _His family_. There are strong arms holding him in place as he breaks down, helplessly. The paramedics are pulling out a body- Uncle Peter. He’s badly burned and unresponsive, but he’s alive and that gives Derek hope.

Derek sees Stiles behind the “crime scene do not cross” tape that surrounds his house. He has his arms wrapped around himself and Derek wants to take him in his arms and soak up his warmth. He doesn’t realize he’s walked up to him until he registers Stiles’ wide, wet eyes. He can see how much Stiles wants to comfort him in his eyes, but he won’t. They aren’t anything anymore. Stiles gives him a few choked up sympathetic words, and Derek knows he means every single one and it helps him calm down, but when Stiles moves to get into his dad’s police cruiser, away from Derek, his heart lurches with the loss of his family, Stiles included.

Laura comes to pick him up on Monday, two days after his family was murdered, eyes hysterical and wild. She holds him tightly and promises to him that everything will be alright because they still have each other and Uncle Peter, even though he is comatose in a special ward.

He leaves Beacon Hills that night- It’s not like he has anything to pack or anyone to say goodbye to.

* * *

When Stiles sees Kate making out with Jeff Eckles at the Diner, he goes to the hotel where Derek was staying at before his sister could come pick him up.

He’s been banging on the door for almost twenty minutes before Rose Daniels, the owner of the motel, tells him that Derek’s sister came and took him away. He slides down the door, tears spilling down his cheeks and wraps his arms around his legs. His dad picks him up, Rose called him to let him know that Stiles was alone and crying on the floor in front of Derek’s room.

“He didn’t even say goodbye!” Stiles cries as he clutches his father tightly.

“I know, baby. I know. I’m sorry!”

* * *

There is a letter and a box on his bed when he gets to his room. Stiles wears the bracelet in the box as soon as he sees it because it has the Hale triskelion on it.

He clutches the letter to his chest after he's finished reading it and he cries himself to sleep. The loss of Derek and his family catching up with him all at once.

When he wakes up the next morning, he smoothes out the crumpled letter, folds it neatly and hides it in one of the book about werewolves that Derek had given him for their 18 month anniversary.

For two years he never removes the bracelet. For two years, he reads the letter every day even though it is tearing along the creases. For two years he pretends to like people he cannot have just so that Scott wouldn't catch on.

When Scott gets bitten, Stiles isn't sure how he feels. He knows so much about werewolves, but he isn't sure how well his best friend is going to deal with it. So he does his best to be there and help Scott figure it out.

Then Derek Hale comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a kudo and/or a comment so that I know you liked it. 
> 
> I know this is on indefinite Hiatus, but who knows, maybe I'll get back to it someday.


End file.
